Anna Fleur
Anna Fleur, Anna for short, is a Cardfighter that participates in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Royale Grand Prix & one of Aichi's newest rivals in the Fanfic of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Royale Stage. She is a fearsome fighter that bears the name "Black Rose". Background Anna is once a cruel cardfighter that looks down on all fighter & even steal decks as "Trophies" But her reign of evil ends, when a certain cardfighter stops her & eventually became her rival then friend. That friend's name is Daniel. Daniel, Anna & Lisa eventually forms Team Caribbean Raiders & won many tournaments. But that is until one fateful accident, where this Daniel boy got hit by a car & ended up in coma ever since. Believing reaching the top of the world would wake him up, Anna & Lisa came to Japan to recruit members for the Cardfight!! Vanguard Royale Grand Prix. That is when she met Team Handsome & after a cardfight with Gouki Daimonji, Team Caribbean Handsome is formed. Personality Anna is always be seen as a strong-willed & serious woman with a "excellent" body & a habit to eat lollipop wherever she goes. She is also kind & gentle, giving a crying child one of her lollipop. This two traits has not only earned her the hearts of some men but also the envy & respects of some girls. She can be quite dense with relationships between men, as she thought flowers & chocolates from boys are "just presents" & thought confession of love are a overly-passionate way of saying of "I want to become your friend", which she disgusted. She can also be quite bossy & strict, ordering the two lower members of Team Handsome to work harder on their Vanguard skills & sometimes even do chores for her. Anna also have shown to emitting a very omnimous aura whenever she is angered. This is a sign of her alias, "Black Rose" which everyone feared on the sound of it. Normally, Anna will not care what people say about her, ignoring them with a calm attitude. But when it involves her friend, Daniel, she will not hesistated to beat the opponent throughly, inflicting fear to the opponent as she does so. Her omnimous side also shows in the presence of bullies. Anna also have a sense of guilt in her, feeling that she was to blame for Daniel's accident because she is not there when Daniel needed her. Deck Anna uses a Dead-Soul Granblue Deck, featuring Dead-Soul Black Rose, Mariejones are her main Vanguard. Her main strategy is to switch fields entirely using the skills of her units when her Vanguard attacks hits or didn't hits, making more than 3 assaults in one turn. She is said to be the strongest of her team but she neglects the fact. Anna's Deck Trivia #Anna always has a lollipop in her mouth whenever she goes. She said it is orange flavor but Lisa said its seaweed flavour, indicating she has no sense of taste. Her cooking can also prove deadly, a fact she knows & don't cares. #She also tends to go along with Team Handsome's Wedding Antics, but without knowing what they are supposed to accomplished. Chong Kah How (talk) 04:53, May 30, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: This Character is made using the Pokemon Trainer Creator V.2 & it is not my drawing. Category:Hat's Character Category:Granblue Users